Truly Madly Deeply
by bookworm3
Summary: Corrie hasn't seen Trevor in some time and she misses him terribly. When he finally comes back he wants to ask her something important. Corrie's stuck up cousin shows up and threatens their relationship. Will they be able to stay together? Trevorrie HIATU
1. Seeing You Again

**Okay I really wanted to post this up and I'll find a way to update all my stories! I really like the plot and it just came to me. There's an M rated part so you can skip that if you want. **

**Chapter 1: Seeing you Again**

Corrie sat and the candy counter of the Tipton hotel bored. She had been working there for extra money since she was eighteen. Now almost twenty two and she still worked there for extra money. She went to the nearby college but she would soon be graduating.

She sighed as she looked to everyone in the lobby. She was beyond bored and sad. When she was in high school she had met a guy named Trevor. She thought he was pretty cute and nice but then she found out he was going out with her best friend, Maddie Fitzpatrick.

She tried to forget about him but the more she had to spend time with him the more she fell deeper into love. After a year Trevor finally broke it off with Maddie for Corrie. Maddie saw this as a long time coming for she could clearly see the love eachother had when they were together.

She could still clearly remember when he had come to her doorstep. He was soaked but he didn't care and neither did she. He told her how much he was in love with her. Corrie was speechless for a moment and as he turned to leave she turned him around and kissed him deeply for the first time. After that everything seemed to fall into place.

They had talked over what college to go to together and they decided on the one in Boston. Trevor being the smart merit scholar he was graduated the year before while she still needed to complete one more year. They had seen eachother over the holidays and eachothers birthdays. She hadn't seen him since Easter and it was killing her not to be able to wrap her arms around him, run her hands through his muscular chest, run her hands through his dark brown hair, or to be able to straddle him and kiss him with all the love she had for him.

She sighed, _'At least I won't be as lonely when Maddie comes' _Maddie had acquired a scholarship to Princeton and was finally coming to visit Corrie since Christmas.

"Excuse me, can you mind telling me where Corrie Santos is?" a masculine voice asked.

"Yeah she's right… here" Corrie said as she snapped her head up to meet the blue eyes and wide smile of Trevor.

She smiled widely and he leaned over the counter and kissed her for the first time in two months. To him those two months were like two years.

Their kiss was quick as Corrie pulled back. Trevor wanted more and grabbed the back of her neck and pulled her back. Corrie felt herself melt into his lips. She had missed him more than anything.

They heard someone clear their throat and they jumped apart to see Mr.Moseby looking at them sternly.

"Hey there Mr. Moseby. How have you been?" Trevor asked nervously rubbing his neck. Mr. Moseby thought of Corrie as a daughter and the best young employee he ever hired. He liked Trevor for Corrie but he liked to scare him. If Corrie was happy with Trevor then so be it.

"I've been good. Corrie, hopefully you will stop with the sad faces now that he's here" Mr. Moseby said and she blushed. The last thing she wanted her boyfriend to know is she would constantly cry at work because she missed him.

"I won't Mr. Moseby" Corrie said quietly. He nodded and left to see what crazy invention Arwin had made now.

"So, you cry at work?" Trevor asked.

"Well, I just really missed you… and you hadn't called me in two months. I thought… you might've found someone else to… be with" Corrie said starting to tear up. Trevor went around the counter and pulled his girlfriend into a tight hug.

She cried silently into his chest and he ran his hand through her soft curls. She finally stopped crying and Trevor cupped her face and looked deep into her eyes.

"Corrie, I would never do that to you. I love you with all of my heart. The thought of being with someone else other than you scares the hell out of me" Trevor joked and Corrie smiled.

"Ah, there's that smile I love so much" Trevor said lovingly rubbing his thumb over her tear stained cheeks. Corrie smiled at him and kissed him again. A few minutes later they heard a feminine voice clear their throats.

"Hey, would you guys stop sucking face for a second and give me a proper welcome here?" a feminine voice asked and Corrie looked over and gasped. They both laughed and hugged eachother; happy to see eachother.

"Maddie! I can't believe it's you! You look gorgeous!" Corrie squealed. It was true; Maddie still had her long blonde hair but didn't look like a teenager but a woman.

"Well you look just as beautiful!" Maddie complimented and they hugged eachother tightly again. She then noticed the guy on the side.

"Hey Trevor! Good to see you!" Maddie greeted and Trevor gave her a quick hug.

"How have you been?" Maddie asked.

"Pretty good. I've been with my parents in Florida for the past year but I've decided to come back and see the love of my life graduate college" Trevor said wrapping an arm around Corrie's waist as she grinned at him.

Maddie playfully rolled her eyes, "Same old lovebirds. Some things never change!" They all laughed.

"Hey, do you want to go out to dinner with me?" Trevor asked.

Corrie shook her head, "I wish I could but I still have about till eight till this shift ends and it's only six" Corrie said.

Suddenly, Maddie piped up, "How about I take your shift?"

"What? I couldn't ask you to do that Maddie. I mean, you just got back!" Corrie said.

"It's fine. We've seen eachother this year more than you've seen Trevor so go. I mean you can't honestly tell me that you'd rather be stuck here than be out to a nice restaurant with your boyfriend! I mean come on!" Maddie exclaimed.

"What about Moseby?" Corrie asked.

"Don't worry; I'll take care of it!" Maddie said and got into the counter as Corrie got out.

"I'm gonna go up to our room and change" Corrie said. When Trevor was still in Boston, they had shared a suite. Corrie kept all her nice outing clothes there.

"So, where are you going to take her?" Maddie asked.

"Somewhere really nice. I've missed her so much!" Trevor said genuinely.

Maddie smiled then turned serious, "Are you gonna ask her?"

"I-I am. I have everything but I'm nervous of what she'll say" Trevor said nervously.

Maddie smiled sympathetically at him, "She loves you more than anything. She'll say yes trust me!"

Trevor nodded as he was absorbed in his thoughts. After about fifteen minutes he felt a tap on his shoulder. He turned around to see Corrie dressed up in a London Times V-neck Halter Dress (I'm telling you what she's wearing not Trevor!). It was red with black on the ends of the dress and the straps and it reached up to her knees. She wore her now shoulder length hair in its natural soft curls.

"Wow Corrie, you look beautiful" Trevor said and Corrie giggled.

"Thank you"

Trevor then smiled and stretched out his arm, "Shall we?"

"We shall" Corrie said taking his arm and they walked out together.

Maddie smiled at their two perfectly happy friends and went back to restacking the candy.

About an hour and a half later at 7:30 it had started to shower.

Maddie looked to the hotel entrance every two minutes. Hopefully Trevor and Corrie would be back before anything bad happened.

"Mint me candy girl" Maddie heard a snobby voice say. Maddie rolled her eyes thinking it was London but when she looked around she gasped.

It was Ricki Turner; Corrie's obnoxious cousin. They had met when they were all eighteen before they went to college. Ricki was stuck up because her side of the family was rich but Corrie's was pretty wealthy as well and Rick envied that. Ricki had always tried to take Corrie's happiness away and succeed sometimes but not always.

"Ricki Turner, what a _pleasant _surprise!" Maddie said sarcastically.

"Maddie Fitzpatrick! What a _not _pleasant surprise!" Ricki said and Maddie glared at her.

"What are you doing here?" Maddie asked.

"Hm, my family is in town visiting our not as wealthy side of the family so I decided to drop by and say hello to dear little Corrie. So where is she?" Ricki asked.

"She's not here. She's on a date" Maddie said.

"With who? Estabon? Like any guy in their right mind would want to date her!" Ricki sneered.

Maddie glared but smiled at the sight in front of her at the entrance of the lobby.

"What about that guy?" Maddie sneered. Ricki rolled her eyes before looking back at the sight of a cute guy kissing her ugly cousin **(not really just in her opinion).**

Trevor and Corrie had come into the Tipton laughing at how wet they were.

"I can't believe it started raining all of the sudden" Corrie laughed as they faced eachother.

"Yeah, kind of like when we were juniors and we had our first date. Remember we were having a picnic on food I had prepared for hours and then it rained?" Trevor said.

Corrie giggled, "Yeah, but at least the tuna sandwiches were good!" They laughed and Trevor looked at her adoringly.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" Corrie asked blushing.

"Admiring how beautiful you are" Trevor said grinning.

"I'm soaked!" Corrie exclaimed.

Trevor wrapped his arms around her slender waist, "Yet you look more beautiful then the day I met you"

Corrie smiled at his words and Trevor reached into his pocked and pulled out a stem less rose and put it in her hair; Corrie giggled.

"What are you doing?"

"Putting a rose on your hair. A beautiful rose for an even more beautiful girl" Trevor said cupping her face making her heart melt. The both leaned in and their lips met in a passionate kiss.

They pulled away, "Do you want to stay with me tonight?" Trevor asked. Corrie smiled; she knew what he was implying and she nodded. They went over to the candy counter.

"Hey Maddie!" they both greeted and Ricki looked over at them intensely.

Corrie felt someone staring at her but not the stare Trevor gave her. She looked to see her least favorite cousin looking at her.

"Ricki?!"

"Hey Corrie! How is my _favorite _cousin doing?" Ricki asked fake smiling and then hugging her.

They pulled away, "Um, I'm fine"

"So, who is this" Ricki asked peering over to Trevor.

"This is my boyfriend Trevor" Corrie introduced.

"Um, nice to meet you Ricki" Trevor said as he shook her hand.

"Trevor, sexy name but not as sexy as the guy who owns it" Ricki said and winked at him all flirty. Trevor laughed nervously.

"Um, so I'm gonna go up to my suite. Corrie you still coming over?" Trevor asked facing Corrie turning his back at Ricki.

Corrie nodded and smiled," I wouldn't miss it for anything."

Trevor smiled and interlocked fingers with Corrie.

"I'll see you guys" Trevor said and he led Corrie to elevator.

"Hmmm" Ricki said staring off at Trevor.

'_No way am I letting stupid little Corrie have a hot guy like him! I'll do whatever it takes to make him mine' _Ricki vowed in her head.

Maddie looked at Ricki's face and glared at her.

'_You vow keep them apart. Well I vow to keep them together no matter what! But I'll need help'_

**M rated, don't like don't read!**

When the elevator doors Corrie squealed as Trevor pushed her to he wall of the elevator pulling her into a rough kiss. Trevor opened his mouth as an invitation and Corrie accepted it. Their tongues where in a tongue war when the door opened to Trevor's floor.

He picked her up and threw her over his shoulder. Corrie laughed as Trevor ran to their room and quickly took his key from his pocket and opened the door. He carried her all the way to their room and gently placed her on their bed. She laughed as Trevor scurried on top of her and silenced her laughs and replaced them with moans.

They kissed hard for minutes until Trevor made his lips down to her neck and Corrie sighed happily running her fingers through his dark haired shaggy hair he had acquired.

She flipped them over so she was on top and straddled him. She began to kiss him deeply and un button his shirt buttons and took his shirt off. She ran her fingernails through his chest and started to kiss his chest. Trevor moaned and flipped her over kissing her hard.

He ran his hand through her waist, to her thighs and lifted her dress over her head to find her in a black lacy bra and matching panties. He felt himself drool and kissed her neck as he wrapped his arms around her back and unhooked her bra. He slowly took it off and kissed her chest softly. Corrie moaned in pure pleasure. She couldn't think of any other man seeing her like this, touching her like this, kissing her this!

His lips traveled down her body and he slipped her underwear off. He traveled up her body and kissed her lips passionately. She smiled as she took his pants off and he kicked them off. She took off his boxers and he positioned himself and smiled down at her.

"Do you have protection?" Corrie asked and he nodded. She looked nervous and he kissed her forehead.

"Don't worry about it baby. You'll be amazing as always" Trevor said and Corrie smiled and shrieked when he plunged into her.

She cried softly and Trevor wiped her tears.

"I'll stop?" Trevor asked but Corrie shook her head and let him continue.

They started to move in perfect motion and rhythm. For the first time in months they both felt complete. They spent hours making love until Corrie grasped onto Trevor's shoulders gasping.

"Trevor… I'm gonna… Oh god I'm gonna" Corrie tried to say but Trevor understood and kissed her forehead. After a minute Trevor grunted to stop his screams while Corrie shrieked. He covered his lips with hers and they continued to kiss as they burst inside eachother.

**End of M rated**

Trevor fell softly on her as they both tried to regain their breaths. He finally pulled air into his lungs and kissed Corrie's swollen lips lovingly. He rolled off her and wrapped his arms around her as they wrapped in their sheets. Corrie wrapped her arms around his torso placing her head on his muscular chest.

"I've missed you" Corrie breathed.

"I've missed you too" Trevor sighed out in happiness. He felt Corrie have even breaths and looked to see her asleep.

Trevor smiled and ran his hand through his girlfriend's hair. He looked over to his nightstand to see that velvet box holding that diamond ring.

'_I'm gonna ask her tomorrow! Nothing will ever stop me from loving you Corrie Vanessa Santos; nothing!'_

**It's pretty long I know! I'm gonna probably make a video on youtube with the song Truly Madly Deeply for them. Please Review! You Guys Rock Hardcore!**

**Mucho Love,**

**Bookworm3**


	2. You and Me Together

**The video link to this story in my profile so please check it out! Thank you to all who reviewed the previous chapter. This story is gonna start of with romance then go to drama but we all know how it's gonna end! Lol**

**Chapter 2: You and Me Together**

Trevor woke up to the sun shining through the window of the room and the birds chirping in the air. He yawned and felt something on his chest. He looked to see a sleeping Corrie who had her arms around his chest as also her head. He chuckled and kissed her head lovingly for he had missed her so much.

He was surprised when he saw her eyes flutter open. She looked up confused but then smiled when she saw Trevor's face.

"Hey" she said laying her head on her pillow as Trevor hovered over her and ran his hand through her curls.

"Hey, sleep well?" Trevor asked.

She leaned up and kissed hi lips and balanced herself on her elbows, "Slept fantastic"

He grinned as he laid her down and started to kiss her passionately. When he moved down to her neck Corrie moaned.

"Trev-we can't. We just did last night" Corrie said trying to control herself.

Trevor smirked in her neck, "I thought you liked it when I made love to you"

"You know I do but I feel sweaty and tired from last night and I really want to take a shower" Corrie said.

"Mind if I join you?" Trevor asked flirtatiously and Corrie giggled.

"Yes! I mind if I get sweaty and stinky all over again!" Corrie said.

"Hm, you smell good to me" Trevor said putting his face in her neck.

"Yeah or taste" Corrie said.

"Hm, that too" Trevor said and laid her down and kissed her. He straddled her and Corrie sighed in pleasure into their kiss. Then his cell phone rang.

"Babe- that's-- your cell" Corrie said in between kisses.

"Ignore it" Trevor said pulling away and kissing her again.

Corrie looked to the caller Id.

"It's your mom" Corrie said and Trevor snapped away and picked up the phone.

"Hey mom" Trevor said and Corrie wrapped some sheets around herself and went to take a quick shower.

"Hi sweetie, did you get in safe?" Trevor's mom Laura asked.

"Um, I got in fine thanks" Trevor said.

"All right, I got worried when you didn't call or come see me or your dad at our house." Laura said. The reason Trevor hadn't been with Corrie the past two months was because he was too busy helping his parents move in. They had all their stuff delivered from Florida and their things took time to set up and there were a lot of problems.

"Sorry but, I spent the night with Corrie" Trevor said smiling.

"Oh! I'm glad you finally got to see her after these two months. I am so sorry for taking up your time to seeing her!" Laura apologized.

"Mom it's absolutely fine! Corrie will understand!" Trevor said and he heard the shower turn off so he got up and put on some clean clothes.

"No really and to make it up why don't me and your dad take you two out to dinner? Our treat and I would definitely love to see my future daughter in law after all this time! You are going to ask her soon right?" Laura asked.

"Of course I will! Now that we've both almost graduated I want to spend the rest of my life with her. Also I think she'll like seeing you again too" Trevor said.

"Okay, did you get a ring?" Laura asked.

"Yep! Everything is ready! I just have to find the perfect way to do it!" Trevor said.

"Don't worry sweetie! She would marry you even if you proposed to her in a closet!" Laura said and Trevor laughed.

"Where should we meet for dinner?" Trevor asked.

"Your dad made reservations for tonight for the four of us. Be there at 7 o clock sharp!" Laura said strictly.

"Aye Aye mom!" Trevor saluted and they bid eachother goodbye. He put his phone down and walked to the bathroom to see his girlfriend in a pair of white shorts and a blue t shirt. She stood in front of the giant mirror brushing her wet curls. She noticed some one staring at her and looked to see Trevor and smirked.

"Trevor Alexander Bale are you checking me out?" Corrie smirked and he laughed.

"You know it! Besides… you look really hot in my clothes" Trevor whispered and Corrie leaned back on him.

"I love how the smell is of you" Corrie sighed out as Trevor wrapped his arms around her waist. Trevor breathed in the sweet scent that was of Corrie and dug his curls in her short hair.

He turned her in his arms, "I love you"

"I love you too, Corrie said and kissed him, so what did your mom say?"

"Oh, that she wants to take us to dinner as an apology" Trevor said lifting her up so she sat at the sink.

"Apology for what? Wait; don't your parents live in Florida?" Corrie asked confused.

Trevor sighed, "Okay, but when I tell you this promise to please not get angry?"

Corrie nodded, "My parents aren't in Florida, they moved here. I've been here the past two months helping them move in. I would've come over but there were problems so I went to sleep tired everyday. Yesterday was actually when they finally got settled in! Are you mad?" Trevor asked.

Corrie smiled softly and kissed his forehead, "Mad at you for what? For being a great son? Why would I be mad that you helped your parents across the country? You are truly amazing!"

"Well, can't argue with you there!" Trevor said cockily and Corrie giggled.

"Okay, well I want to go home so I can change" Corrie said hopping off the sink.

"What is wrong with what you're wearing?" Trevor asked fallowing her to the room.

"Trevor, I can't walk around with your clothes all day!" Corrie said.

"Why not? You look really hot in them!" Trevor said.

"Yeah and so will other perves" Corrie said.

"Well, can argue with that!" Trevor said as Corrie grabbed her sandals and key card and jacket.

Corrie kissed him, "I'll be back soon kay?"

"Kay" then she walked out the door. Trevor sighed and decided to go downstairs to the lobby. He took the elevator and went down to see Maddie at the counter.

"So I see you got your old job back" Trevor said leaning against the counter.

Maddie grinned, "Yep! I can't believe nothing has changed! I feel like I'm sixteen again! Especially since London is till here!"

Then London strutted up to the counter, " Hey Maddie! You came back?!"

"Yep! Mr.Moseby says that Corrie will probably be busy so he hired me again!" Maddie exclaimed.

"Let me guess? Trevor's back?" London said and Trevor tapped her.

"I meant that in a good way!" they laughed.

"Where's Corrie?" London asked.

"She went to go get some clothes from her apartment. We're gonna be living together again" Trevor said happily.

"Okay, just don't tell me what you do in yyour private time. I don't wanna know how good you are in bed!" Maddie said disgusted.

"I personally don't want you to know!"

" I personally would like to know" Ricki said appearing out of nowhere. The three's faces slowly turned into frowns.

"Hi Trevor" Ricki greeted waving fliratiously.

"Um, hi" Trevor said clearing his throat and putting his hands behind him.

"So, where's Corrie?" Ricki asked.

"At her apartment"

"Ooh, she couldn't spend one night with her boyfriend? Aw, that's too bad" Ricki said.

"Actually, I'm right here. Hey Trevor" Corrie said standing behind her and going to Trevor kissing him.

"Hey. did you get your clothes?" Trevor asked wrapping his arm around her waist.

"Yeah, and I have to find something to wear for tonight" Corrie said and Trevor nodded.

"You guys are going out to dinner again?" Maddie asked.

"How much of eachother do you to want?" London asked.

"As much as I can" Trevor flirted to Corrie and she giggled.

"We're going out to dinner with his parents" Corrie said and they nodded.

"Come on, let's get your stuff settled so we can spend our afternoon doing more important things" Trevor said and the left to the elevator.

Maddie smiled, "He better ask her tonight!"

"Ask her what Maddie?" London asked. Maddie rolled her eyes and whispered in her ear.

"TREVOR IS GONNA PROPOSE TO CORRIE TONIGHT AT THE TIPTON! YAY TREVOR!" London yelled and clapped.

"Way to keep it a secret!" Maddie mumbled slapping her forehead. Both didn't notice Ricki's shocked then angry face.

She then smiled evilly and left to hatch up a plan.

**Don't like the ending. The Next chapter is the dinner and a special suprise! Hope you guys liked it! You guys rock hardcore! R and R pretty please!**

**Mucho Love,**

**Bookworm3**


	3. So this is Love

**Here's the next chapter! Also I finally posted the second chapter to True Love! It's long but please read it! Thank you to all who review this story! You guys rock Hardcore!**

**Chapter 3: So this is Love**

Corrie stood in front of the large mirror. She wore a Jones New York Dress Silk Chiffon Beaded-Waist Dress (link in profile). It was a welcome back gift from London. When she had turned seventeen she had finally gotten over her obsession for London and became good friends with her.

She had been trying to zip up the back zipper for fifteen minutes and she was finally tired. She went into the bathroom to see Trevor tying his tie over his collared white shirt and gray blazer.

"Trev, can you help me zip this up?" Corrie asked and Trevor smiled at her. She turned around and lifted her hair to one side.

She felt Trevor's cold fingers under her skin and she shivered at his touch. He zipped it up and whispered beautiful into her ear.

She grinned and turned to face him, "Should I put my hair up or down?"

"Leave in down. I love how your hair looks so short. By the way why did you cut it?" Trevor asked.

"It gets really hot in the summer and my hair gets all poofy" Corrie shrugged grabbing her purse.

"Poofy or not it's still beautiful! Besides, it makes you look mature and sexy" Trevor said as he fallowed her out into the elevator.

"Are you trying to seduce me?" Corrie asked as the elevator doors closed.

"Is it working?"

"Maybe, but don't start touching me like last time!"

"Hey, you were wearing one hot skirt and I couldn't help myself!" Trevor complained. One night when they were on a date Corrie had worn a very reaviling skirt to the movies. Trevor took advantage of the theater being dark and would run his hand over her thigh. Corrie would squeal Everytime he touched her and Mary and Bobby would stop making out to see what was happening.

"Yeah, that was the last time they ever went to the movies with us" Corrie said.

"Yep, maybe we should do more of that in front of them so they'll stop interrupting us!" Trevor said and they laughed as they held eachother's hands and stepped out of the elevator.

They waved hello to Maddie, London, Mr.Moseby and other employees as they made their way towards the hotel restaurant.

Suddenly Ricki stepped out of the elevator to see Trevor and Corrie walk in. She speed dialed someone and put the phone to her ear.

"Hey Vanessa, yeah I just saw them go in" Ricki said.

"Ricki, are you sure you want to do this? This is our cousin we're talking about!" Sixteen year old Vanessa said.

"Yes! Now just go in there and tell me what they're doing!" Ricki said and Vanessa sighed an okay.

She took a peek from the kitchen and saw Trevor and Corrie greet an elderly couple and Trevor offer Corrie a seat.

She smiled at them, "They met up with an elderly couple and Trevor offered her a seat"

"Uh! That should've been me! Do you think you can wait on them?" Ricki asked and Vanessa mumbled an okay.

She walked over to the table, "Hi I'm Vanessa and I'll be your waitress today" One, two, and three…

"Nesquik? Is that you?" Corrie asked.

"Corrie! I haven't seen you in so long!" Vanessa said as Corrie stood up and hugged her.

"Who is this Corrie?" the woman asked.

"This is my cousin Vanessa whom I haven't seen since for two years! How are you?" Corrie asked sitting down.

"Well its summer and I want to earn some money since I'm going to go into my junior year soon" Vanessa said.

"Right! How are you Ness?" Trevor asked.

"I'm fine and you Trevor?" Vanessa asked. She had met Trevor the second year they had started to date. It was the summer Ricki and her got to choose where to go for vacation; Summer camp or a Country Club.

Vanessa loved the great outdoors unlike Ricki who just loved to be pampered and spoiled. She got to got to summer camp and her cousin was her counselor while Trevor was a boy's counselor.

Vanessa noticed they spent all their time together so one night she decided to fallow where they were going. They had gone down to the lake, gotten strip naked, and had some… 'fun' there. That was the last time she ever fallowed them anywhere.

"I was hoping you were here! I didn't think Ricki was here without you" Corrie said snapping Vanessa out of her thoughts.

"Yeah well, my parents force me to go wherever she goes, she shrugs, would you guys like some lemonade?" she asked and they all agreed.

As she walked into the kitchen she was stopped by Mr. Moseby.

"Vanessa, where is Trevor?" he asked and Vanessa nodded towards the table and went into the kitchen.

Mr.Moseby walked over to them, "Hello, are you having a nice evening?"

"Yes, oh the singer is very lovely" Laura said motioning to Carey who was singing.

"Yes, well we only serve the best here! Trevor, a word?" Mr. Moseby said and he nodded as they went to a corner.

"Have you asked her yet?" he asked and he shook his head.

"I'm waiting for our song to come on" Trevor said.

"What's your song?" Mr. Moseby asked.

"So this is Love"

Mr. Moseby walked over to Carey as she finished, "Carey, sing so this is love!"

"Why! I was gonna sing Gotta Go my own way!" Carey protested.

"Well, Trevor needs that song to propose to Corrie who hasn't been happy in a year so if you'll just get on with it!" he said and Carey glared at him as he walked away.

"This has been a request, here is 'So this is Love'" Carey said.

Trevor walked back to the table as the song started.

"Oh, I love this song" Corrie said and Trevor smiled at her and held her hand.

"Me too, mom dad, could you excuse me and Corrie?" Trevor asked and they nodded eagerly. Trevor and Corrie stood up.

"Where are we going?" Corrie whispered.

"Actually nowhere" Trevor said standing still.

"Okay, I'm confused and that's usually London!" Corrie said and Trevor chuckled.

Meanwhile, Maddie and London came rushing into the restaurant.

"You hear that? That is Trevor and Corrie's song! Look! They're standing up! He's gonna propose!" Maddie squealed.

"Yay them!" London squealed and clapped.

"You have no idea what I just said"

"Not a clue!" she said.

"Why are standing here, people are watching!" Corrie said.

"Good, let them watch! Cuz I want everyone to hear what I have to say" Trevor said loudly.

He held her hand, "Corrie, I don't know where to start. We've been dating for so long that I sometimes forget! I've always known you were special and I can truly look you in the eyes and truly say that I've been in love with you the day I met you and I still am. Also, I'm sure that… I'll be in love with you till the day I die." Trevor said softly touching her face.

"There's only one way I'll know for certain that you'll always be mine, with that he kneeled down and took out a diamond ring from his pocket; earning a gasp from Corrie, will you marry me?"

Vanessa had made her way to Maddie and London and they all held eachother's hands in hope and Carey finished singing and everyone stared at Trevor and Corrie.

Corrie breathed out and looked into her boyfriend's blue orbs. It was like seeing them for the first time all over again. There and then, she knew who she was completely in love with.

"Yes" she whispered so silently that only the man in front of her could hear. The others patiently waited for an audible response but when they saw Trevor stand up and plant a kiss on her lips and her wrap her arms around his neck they knew the answer.

Everyone cheered, clapped, laughed ext as Trevor and Corrie kissed. There was complete chaos for about five minutes until Trevor and Corrie finally pulled away and Corrie laid her head on Trevor's shoulder and they turned towards the crowd.

"Come on! You guys have better things to do that watch us kiss!" Trevor exclaimed and they all laughed.

Maddie, London, and Vanessa made their way to them.

"I am so happy for you guys!" Maddie exclaimed hugging her two best friends.

"Yeah, that was WAY more romantic then when my daddy proposed to his tenth wife last month!" London said.

"I'm so happy for you Cor! I know my parents and yours will be SO thrilled!" Vanessa said and Corrie giggled.

"I hope they will!" Corrie said.

"I know they will" Trevor said wrapping his arms around her and leaning his chin on her head.

Carey, Moseby, and Trevor's parents joined them.

"Oh, I am so happy for you two! I can't waist till the wedding!" Carey said.

"Yes! Well done!" Moseby said.

"I hope that I'll be able to call you my daughter soon" Trevor's dad said.

"Oh, you will!"

"So, how about we go out and celebrate some more?" Laura asked. Everyone cheered in agreement except for Vanessa who had to work and Trevor and Corrie who were too preoccupied with eachother. Trevor was gently nibbling on Corrie's ear.

"Hello? Trevor? Corrie?" Maddie asked.

"TREVOR? CORRIE!" London screeched and Trevor snapped away and looked at London annoyed.

"What do you want?" Trevor asked annoyed.

"Whatcha doin?" London asked and Maddie rolled her eyes.

"Wanna come out with us and celebrate your new engagement?" Maddie asked excited.

"Um, yeah but we kind of were thinking of doing it privately?" Trevor said and Corrie leaned her head back onto him and Maddie's mouth made an 'o' shape.

"Oooh, what are you gonna do?" London asked stupidly.

"it start with S it ends ex" Maddie said.

"What's Sh- dex?" London asked and Maddie whispered in her ear.

"Oh… well have fun!" London said.

"We will, see you guy tomorrow!" Trevor said and they wall greeted eachother goodbye and they headed off to their room.

Suddenly, Vanessa's phone began to vibrate and she picked it up.

"Hello?" she asked.

"It's me, so what happened?" Ricki asked.

"Um, I'm not sure you wanna know!" Vanessa said.

"Uh! Just tell me!" Ricki exclaimed.

"He proposed…

Meanwhile Trevor and Corrie entered their room and Trevor pinned her up to the door. Trevor was about to zip down her dress when she pulled away.

"What's wrong?" Trevor asked worried.

"Nothing it's just… I have a surprise for you and I wanted to give it to you yesterday" Corrie said.

"What is it?" Trevor asked.

"Wait here!" Corrie said and walked into the bathroom. Trevor sighed and went into the bedroom and sat on the edge of the bed. He grabbed a basketball pillow and started to throw it up and down.

Corrie stepped out of the bathroom and dropped her bathrobe nervously and the ball suddenly dropped to the ground as Trevor gulped at the sight of her. She wore a see through lingerie; it was red, his favorite color.

Corrie stepped towards him and wrapped her arms around his neck looking down on him and kissed him. He kissed her back and she pushed him onto the bed and they fell deeper into eachother. Ready for yet another enjoyable night…

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN PROPOSED?!" Ricki screeched through the phone.

"Exactly that. He kneeled down, say I love you…

"I know how a proposal goes… Wait! What was her answer?!" Ricki demanded.

Silence

"VANESSA!"

"SHE SAID YES!" Vanessa said quickly and covered her mouth. Ricki gasped.

"Hey are you okay?" Maddie asked coming into the room.

"I'm fine!" Vanessa said

"You coming?" Maddie asked.

"I'll meet you right now!" she said and she left as she winced at her sisters yells.

"Ricki! I've got to go! Bye!" She said and hung up.

Ricki gasped and hung up herself. He had proposed?! '_This is going to become harder than I thought…'_

A couple of hours later, Corrie leaned closer to Trevor as nuzzled her face into his chest and he wrapped his arms a round her.

"Is it me or do you seem more beautiful Everytime we make love?" Trevor asked.

Corrie smiled into his chest and kissed it and looked up to him and kissed his lips. She then looked down to her ring finger to see the diamond ring there.

"Trevor, this ring is beautiful! How did you afford it?" Corrie asked.

"A year of working in Florida pays off you know!" Trevor said.

"So that's why you went to Florida? Not because of your parents but a job?"

"Well… yeah. I wanted to save up money to get you a ring and propose to you" Trevor said and Corrie looked at him before kissing him softly.

"I love you" she said and wrapped her arms around him and dug her face into his chest. He kissed her head and wrapped his arms around her.

"I love you too. Now and Forever" he said.

**It's really long because I figured I owed it to you guys. I kind of rushed through it a little so I'm sorry If it sucks! Please R and R! You guys rock hardcore!**

**Mucho Love,**

**Bookworm3**

**P.S: 2 MORE DAYS TILL THE PREMIERE OF HSM2!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! **


End file.
